


Flying Deep In The Night (YiZhan version)🔞

by draqlasdaughter



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Boy Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draqlasdaughter/pseuds/draqlasdaughter
Summary: "Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory"-Dr SeussA story inspired by  ZBURATOR, a supernatural being from the Romanian (my own nationality) mythology, translated into THE FLYER, a man who, in life was rejected by a woman and after death haunts the women on earth, especially the one who had rejected him.Of course that in my story the Flyer is a man (Wang Yibo) who loved another man (Xiao Zhan) in life, but in death, too.
Relationships: Wang Yibo / Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Flying Deep In The Night (YiZhan version)🔞

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Draculasdaughter from AFF, Wattpad and twitter, here!  
> It's my first time on AO3, so bear with me for the possible errors, at least until I will figure out how this site works, I'm lost especially with the tags.  
> And about the fandom, I thought it's actually the bjyx fandom, but it's not available.  
> Anyways, this is an YiZhan oneshot, here we go, I hope you'll enjoy reading!  
> Please welcome me on this site and give me some love through your comments, thank you in advance!  
> Note: You can find the same story on my AFF and Wattpad acc, with images inserted along the text.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another morning...

Another morning, feeling the same as in the past four months' mornings... 

Zhan rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing in pain when he sat bolt upright.

Was he suffering from some sort of a strange, unknown disease, was he dying?

He wasn't brave enough to go for a medical checkup, what if they will tell him that he has only a short time to live?

He was too young, if it would be to die already, he simply didn't want to know, not yet!

The young man limped to the bathroom, rubbing with a hand the painful small of his back and keep touching his swollen lips with the other hand.

The bathroom mirror displayed before his eyes the same image like yesterday morning, same like on all the past five months mornings: dark circles emphasizing the deep tiredness felt even after a long night of uninterrupted sleep, pale skin spotted all over with purple and red bruises or teeth marks or whatever were those, livid and overly swollen lips like were sucked by a vacuum muzzle the whole night long.

Another weirdness was that his pajamas were covered in patches of a dried crust of hardened white dirt.  
This only when he was waking up still wearing the pajamas, because some mornings he woke up completely naked, with the pajamas lying on the floor, next to the bed.

Xiao Zhan used to be an ordinary 26 years young man, living in a rented apartment, and working 8 hours a day doing boring bookkeeping work in a random accountancy office from Beijing.

The young accountant was what we could call as a real beauty.  
Not only his outlook, but his personality as well, was a refined mixture of angelic innocence with sinful s€xiness.

His flawless baby-like skin complexion, his huge, round orbs looking at you like asking for protection, his little doll-like fingers rubbing carelessly the tip of his small nose when musing for a right reply, or his bunny teeth biting onto his bottom lip when feeling guilty with something...All of these were getting any strangers to ask themselves if the man in front of them was really a 26 years old adult, or just a cute kid pretending to be an adult.

But when the stranger's eyes would focus on the kid's facial bones structure and especially on his jaws sharp line, the stranger would just gasp for air.   
And if the stranger's eyes would happen to land on the kid's lips, his lungs would get constricted for sure at the carnal sensuality of those delicate, yet fluffy, , pieces of meat.  
Blinded by the young man's bright, wide smile, the stranger's eyes would evade from the captivating face...wrong move, though!  
Because his eyes would linger down the body curves designed by god to provoke electric shocks through any human's veins: thin but not scrawny, elegant neckline, well worked arms and prominent chest, unreally slim waist strangling am hourglass body construction, rounded hips, outstanding supermodel long legs, delicate knees and exquisite ankles...

All in all, the stranger would always end up seduced by the common Xiao Zhan's uncommon beauty!  
Not only by his physical beauty, but by his beauty as a whole: body and soul!

Of course, all kinds of girls or even married women were always swarming around him, trying to get a date from him.

He dated a few times indeed, but had never fallen in love...the kind of love he read about in books or he watched in the romantic movies he was enjoying sometimes to watch.

However he was being pretty content with his peaceful life, even with this lack of romance or lack of excitement...

All of this...

Till one day... 

-000-

Zhan has never believed in astrologers, fortune tellers, witches and those types of characters, but that time he was desperate enough. Therefore he decided to give it a try to any unconventional way of getting answers to his tormenting questions.

The witch he talked with, while doing an internet research, was nothing from what he was expecting for, when he went to her house.

She was nothing close to a hunchbacked elder with long, yellow teeth and emaciated fingers, but a middle age common lady, wearing eyeglasses and looking more like a scientist:  
"Hello, dear, please take a seat here.  
Press your heart with both of your palms, then place your hands on this crystal globe, here.  
You have nothing to be scared of, I will press my palms over yours, now.  
Hmmm, I think I'm feeling what your problem could be.  
I will try to help you somehow, but for the start tell me if you reject someone's love confession, before that person dies?"

The witch's customer flinched at her question, his eyes going goo-goo and his hands shaking on the crystal's suddenly heated surface!

He closed tightly his eyes trying to suppress the tears from flowing, and started to tell the woman what happened that day when his best friend, his happiness, his life, his everything... has died in a car accident, when he was only 23 years old.

"Zhan Ge, I love you!  
I love you so much!  
I finally know how it feels to be in love.  
I have no doubts that this is nothing but love!  
Whenever you look at me or hold my hand, I feel like a child in a fairy tale where small fairies, riding fluffy clouds, are lifting me on their clouds.  
Zhan Zhan, I love you, would you accept my love and join me on the clouds, in my fairy riding?  
Please, say you love me back!  
Please be my lover..."

I was making 29 years that day, so I went out with my best friend for an ice cream, as we both loved it, and it would have been the perfect birthday party.

I will never forget the tremor of his fingers holding tightly my own, and his eyes looking into mine with so much love and so much expectation...  
But all I have done was stabbing his heart with no mercy:  
"BoBo, stop it.  
We are real people, living in this shitty real world!  
There are no such things like fairies riding fluffy clouds, in our real life.  
And please don't say that you love me, you don't and can't love me!  
Besides, we are both men, for Christ's sake!  
The only thing you do right now, is to embarrass both of us.  
Yeah, I admit that it might be my fault, too, and I really feel regretful for that...  
Yes I'm aware now that I gave you misunderstandings, accepting to go out with you today...But Bo Di, we are here only for eating some ice cream, it's not the kind of date you thought it is.  
No Wang Yibo, don't say anything else anymore, just accept that this is wrong, we can't be more than friends, we are not allowed!"

"Zhan baobei, what you are saying now is that you are already breaking up with me, right from our first date?"

"It's not a date like lovers date, and it's not a breaking up, because we were never into a relationship, at least not in a love relationship!  
I love you BoBo , I really do! But not as your lover, but as your friend!  
All you do now, is breaking my heart with your fantasies about fairies and such!  
Yibo, please come down on earth from your fantasy fairy world...  
I don't want to lose my best friend!"

"I can understand that you are not ready yet, but I will never give up!  
I will keep telling you many days to come, how much I love you, until you will realize that you love me too."

"Wang Yibo, please stop!  
Nothing will change, not even if you will come to me 183 days in a row, for telling me that you love me!", I yelled at him in exasperation!

"If only I'd have known that it was the last time seeing him alive!  
Oh my God, it was my fault!  
He was so upset and hurt, that he didn't pay attention to the car coming in a high speed when he crossed the street.  
At least if I would have accompanied him, but all I did was turn my back at him and climb the first bus, stopping in our proximity.  
My heartless rejection killed my beloved Yibao!  
I miss him so so much!"

The witch caressed his hands still glued onto the crystal globe which changed the color from a clear blue to a strong bloody red:  
"No, no, don't do this to you!  
It was not your fault, he would have died anyway, it was his destiny.  
He is not a common being, like you or me."

"He is?  
Why are you speaking about him in the present tense?  
Sadly, my dearest BoBo WAS, he IS no more!", Zhan wailed.

"Listen to me, my dear boy.  
I know I might sound weird, especially to you who told him that you don't believe in anything other than the real world.  
But I can assure you that my crystal has never lied to me.  
Your BoBo is not anymore the boy you knew before his death, but he is now a FLYER, a being trapped between life and death, haunting you every night.  
Before assuming who knows what, let me tell you, that it's not your fault, nor his.  
Falling in love is nobody's fault, not in the real world, nor in the other world.  
Because there is such a thing like the other world, believe it or not."

"What are you trying to say, that Yibao is now a ghost who comes every night and abuses my body?  
This! This!  
I can't believe this!  
I am a reasonable person, how can I believe these kinds of bulls?  
Tell me how much I owe you, I'm gonna pay you and leave this place, I don't even know why I've got to come in the first place!"

"All those marks are not a body's abuse, more like love notes written in your flesh.  
It's like the Flyer is confessing again and again his love for you, like telling you that he still loves you, even in death.  
I could give you a way to ensure yourself that I am telling the truth.  
Yes, it would cost you an extra sum of money, I don't force you, though.  
I could prepare for you a magic potion, which would keep you away from falling asleep while the Flyer would pay you the nocturne visits.  
The potion would work against the Flyer's vibes that get you unconscious every time he comes inside your bedroom.  
And this way you could pretend to be sleeping and see what happens...And convince yourself that I am not talking bulls, as you have expressed yourself!"

"Okay, I will give you money for one night's dose from that potion.  
I'm willing to waste some money just to laugh at your foolish bullsh!ts, ha, ha, it will be fun!  
Jeez, Flyer ghost writing love notes onto my body, ha, ha, ha!"

"I can hardly wait to hear your laughter after this night, boy!  
Now, wait here, I'm going to my lab to prepare the potion, but not before getting my money.  
And don't worry, the Flyer will not hurt you in any way, even though it's nothing you can do for stopping him from haunting you.  
But he will never harm you, because he loves you.  
Anyway he will stop coming at some point.  
You can take your hands down from the globe, now.", the woman smiled at the bewildered boy.

-000-

The darkness of the late evening finds Xiao Zhan standing in front of the closed window, watching the snowflakes laying smoothly onto the thin snow blanket from the outside window sill.

He is holding in his hands a big cup containing a dark, viscous liquid, and his eyes are piercing the depth of the night.

He can't deny that this winter night gives him some different vibes than usual, it could be because of the disturbing words the weird witch has told him...Or maybe because he misses his Yibao more than ever...

Could it be possible to see him again, to hear his sweet voice for real, not only in his dreams or during his long hours of daydreaming about him?

The pinkish grey sky is brighter than ever, painted with thousands of silver stars flickering like tiny ice crystals.

The full moon is like a huge ball of mysterious light, with eyes, nose and mouth.  
It seems to Zhan that he could clearly see Bobo's puffy cheeks and the contour of his beautiful face, smiling gently at him.

"My sweet Yibao, I have always believed only in real facts demonstrated scientifically, but once in my life I want to be like you and believe in fairies, witches and supernatural beings...I want to see you again...I miss you BoBo, I badly wish to see you again!  
Come to me my Flyer...", Zhan whispered, wiping his tears before drinking the magical potion to the bottom.

Then he laid on his bed, waiting...

Maybe the weather became windy suddenly, and the wind opened the window, because cold chills are running down his body.

Feeling a cold breeze whipping his cheeks, he tries to open his eyes, but a heavy lassitude flowing through his veins is stopping him.

His breath is constricted by something like a hard weight pressing onto his chest at his heart level.

After a few moments of half consciousness, the potion might have won over the forces the witch was talking about, because Xiao Zhan can finally regain his full awareness and crack slightly his heavy lead-like eyelids.

A sonorous exhale escapes through his half parted lips, when his blurred vision is greeted by two familiar deep orbs, colored in a magnetic blue now, and his cheek is cupped in a warm, soft palm...

It's happening!

It's for real!

It's Wang Yibo, it's BoBo!

Warm and very much alive!

Zhan needs a high strength to pretend to be sleeping and to not pull his so-missed BoBo into a tight embrace, to scream out his lungs about how happy he is, and to not kiss the life out of him (no pun intended)!

Like his wish was being heard, the hand cupping his cheek, is slipping in a smooth caress down his neck while his bottom lip is grabbed between the Flyer's sharp teeth.  
The bite is not painful, on the contrary.  
Waves of measureless pleasure are rushing through Xiao Zhan's blood, especially when his tongue is being absorbed in the hot cavern of the creature's mouth, and his lips are being licked, sucked and bitten in a manner that he has never experienced in his whole life.  
It's not Zhan's first kiss, he dated and kissed many girls before, but it's his first kiss feeling so overwhelming and so arousing.  
It's very hard to act inert and to pretend like being unconscious.

Feverish fingers are unbuttoning his pajamas shirt, wet lips are tracing his jugular vein and his collarbone...sharp teeth and hot lips are marking his chest with deep bites and strong sucks.  
Zhan is gasping louder than he should at the teeth biting his nipple. Not as it hurts. Rather it feels too damn good.  
The same it feels the tip of the tongue flicking his er€ct nip, and the teeth chewing lightly the hard nub.

Xiao Zhan is not upset with finally finding out the meaning of all of those purple bruises he was waking up with, every morning.  
If it would be a reason to be upset, it would be only because he was not conscious and didn't have the chance to fully enjoy what the Flyer was doing to him all of those past nights.

Zhan's heart has almost leaped out from his chest when the Flyer started to speak in muffled whispers against his lips between little kisses:  
"I love you, I'm gonna miss you so much!  
But we still have 13 more nights, today is only the 170th one!  
No, not ONLY, but ALREADY the 170th night from the 183 you had given to me that day for convincing you in accepting my love for you.  
It was such a beautiful journey my fairies have decided to offer to me. They gave me the most precious gift in letting me come on earth for three years in my human embodiment to meet you and to fall in love with you.  
Human love is such an amazing thing, I'm so thankful that I had the chance to experience it, even though it was not mutual...  
Even if all I can do now is cry, I can't stop myself from dreaming that someday I will hold your pretty hands and fly in the night, together, towards the castle I live in.  
Even though it will remain only a dream and we will never live together in my castle, I will love you forever and I will never forget you.  
Thank you, Zhan Zhan, my love, for existing and for allowing me to know you, I will love you for my whole life, eternal or not."

Xiao Zhan wants so badly to scream that Yibo's love is not unrequited, it was mutual from the first moment they have met, just that Zhan was too constrained in the family's expectations, society's and religion's demands, or other kind of strict rules he was raised under, for all of his life.   
He was too stubborn and too stupid to admit that he was in love with his best friend Wang Yibo, who happened to be a male.  
And his stupidity killed the love of his life, taking Zhan's heart with him.

Zhan wants to scream loudly his love, but he is afraid that he will chase away the Flyer, back into his other world and he will never come back...  
They still have 13 more nights, and Zhan will not take the risk to miss 13 more chances to see and feel BoDi's magical love!

Zhan felt his pajamas pants being removed and following his shirt onto the floor.

If the Flyer was dead, wasn't it supposed for him to be cold?  
Instead of that, hot hands, lips and tongue are burning Zhan's jerking stomach.  
Jerking, because those little bites and sucks are strongly electrocuting Zhan's whole body.

Xiao Zhan raised a hand to his mouth, and started to bite hard onto the back of his palm, for trying to suppress his screaming...  
How could he not scream when those hot lips are wrapping around the tip of his er€ction, and a wet fingertip is rubbing his hole in small circles?  
He could hear the sound of his hand skin cracking under the pressure of his teeth, that hard he was biting onto the back of his palm, at the feeling of his arousal being sucked and his aSs tunnel being penetrated by Yibo's long finger.  
Nobody has ever done that to him, and...and...it feels amazing!

Both their breathing is erratic , but Zhan can still hear Yibo's unsteady whispers:  
"Oh, you taste so sweet...  
I'm sorry my love, for kissing and making love to you without your consent, but I have no control over my aura which leaves all the normal human beings unconscious whenever I am around, I'm sorry...  
But I'm always trying to give you pleasure even though it's in your sleeping state, not only to take my own pleasure. I love you."

Two more fingers are added one after another to the first, and the slight pain felt for a few seconds is fading quickly in a high bliss at the constant in and out motion, combined with scissoring and wriggling moves inside Zhan's pulsing channel.

"So, this is how it feels when making love!", the young man muses in his inner thoughts, when his phantasmal lover replaces his fingers with that something, much thicker and much longer.

He takes a risk and cracks slightly his eyes for watching Yibo's adoring face, while sliding himself inside slowly, smoothly, to the hilt.  
His intense-blue eyes are fluttering closed, his panting lips are swollen and half parted, his beautiful waved hair, shining like silver in the moonlight, is s€xily disheveled, his cheeks and neck are reddish from excitement...  
Shortly, he looks like a normal living human making love to his beloved one.

Slow, long penetrations alternated with short, frequent pounces are driving Xiao Zhan on the verge of exposing himself that he is not unconscious.  
He can't hold himself anymore from moaning and groaning while his most sensitive spot is being repeatedly hit like a hammer by Yibo's hard and fast pounding inside of him.

Luckily The Flyer is too high and too transposed in his own orgasm, for noticing Zhan's scream when they both came at the same time...

Or did he notice?

-000-

Xiao Zhan was the bank's first client, waiting for the employees in front of the building at the first hour of the morning.

He emptied his bank account from all the money he has saved for the time he would marry and base a family, as to give his tribute to the society and fulfill the normal expectations for the rules follower he has been since ever.

And in a matter of ten minutes he was already knocking impatiently at the witch's door.

"I'm, coming, hold your horses, whomever you are!", the woman from behind the locked door shouted.

When she has finally opened the door, Zhan barged inside, scarring the still sleepy woman with his agitation and loud, erratic way of speaking:  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but, look here, I brought all the money I have!  
Please prepare for me more from that potion , enough for 13 more nights!  
Hurry, I need it!  
And I don't take a no for an answer!"

The witch grabbed the customer's shoulders, laughing and leading him to the seance room where the crystal globe was placed on the table, under a dark velvet cover:  
"Ha, ha, as I see and feel, the Flyer stole your heart already.  
Telling you the truth, I have expected this.  
Even if you wouldn't have brought me money, I would have made a call to tell you what my crystal globe has communicated to me.  
Because, after our meeting, I was curious and did some extra effort which I don't usually do. That's why I had overslept, being drained, but was worth it.  
Go take a seat and let me prepare first a coffee, I can't function properly without drinking my magic potion, which is coffee."

So, Xiao Zhan listened to the most amazing and unbelievable story he could ever imagine:  
"The Flyer is not a being trapped between life and death like I first have thought.  
As much as unbelievable it sounds, he is God's creation, too, just different from us.  
He is the same like humans in the night time, and changes into a Flyer at the sunrise time.  
Don't know how he was born, but I saw him in my crystal ball surrounded by fairies taking care of him and living in the same castle with him.  
Don't ask me where this castle would be, all I was able to see were clouds and rays of light around it, it looks like the castle is somewhere in the sky."

"But Wang Yibo was human in the day time, too, not only in the night time. I met him when he was 20 years old, six years younger than me, and he was my best friend for three years, before that tragic day he had died.", Zhan screamed, bursting into desperate tears.

"Don't cry, my boy, I know it hurts...  
Sadly it's all I can tell you. I can't understand how this could happen, why a Flyer was able to come on Earth as a human being, for three long years?  
Can you tell me how you met him?"

"Actually it was a COINCIDENCE...or could it be FATE?  
Can't say what it was, but an invisible, tight connection was created between us from the first moment we have met.  
I was 26 years old back then, I attended a pop concert with a group of friends.  
I need to tell you that I've always been fond of number 18, I don't know why but it's my favorite number. I wanted to buy a t-shirt printed with number 18 from that pop group merchandise shop, but the last one was sold out right before me, so I asked for another random t-shirt.  
They gave me one with number 3 instead.  
At least I managed to buy my ticket for the 18th row!  
A strange coincidence was that the number of the t-shirt was the same as the number of my ticket seat: row number 18, seat number 3!  
Anyway when me and my friends tried to make use of our seats, mine was already taken.  
A boy wearing a t-shirt... -don't be shocked!- with the pop group's number 18 printed on it, was sitting on my seat.  
When I asked him to show me his ticket, he looked scared and lost.  
I never saw in my entire life, eyes like his! Penetrating, deep, dark like hell, but at the same time warm like honey. When he looked at me I felt like he was putting his whole life in my hands to take care of it, I felt like he was suddenly becoming my very own responsibility. Ha, ha, I had even unconsciously reached my opened palms to receive his gifted life.  
I thought that maybe I was just feeling pity on him, maybe he was a fan with no money. Yeah, that must have been the explanation of the feelings turmoil shaking my heart at his fascinating stare!  
So, I told him not to be worried because one of our friends couldn't make it for the concert, so we still have a free seat, and he could take his seat...  
Seat n.u.m.b.e.r. 18!!  
Since that day we became inseparable, always together, my friends were calling us 'the 183 couple', you can figure out why. Also 183 means YiBoZhan, our names joined, ha, ha.  
Now that I think about it, he never told me about his life he has lived before meeting me, all I knew was that he was an orphan, with no family, and his living expenditure was sustained by a charity foundation or something like that.  
Even though he was 20 years old, he knew nothing about life, he was like a 5 years old child, learning everything for the first time. I took care of him, trying to teach him everything I could, blaming the orphanage where he grew up, for his lack of knowledge.  
Anyways he was such a smart kid, quickly assimilating everything I was explaining to him, reading ten times more books in just one week, than I have read in my whole twenty six years old life.  
We were best friends always hanging out together for three long years, until one day when he asked me for a date, telling me he wants a special date, not the kind we had before, because he has something important to tell me, before going away.  
I thought that it's about celebrating my birthday and I didn't pay too much attention to his wording. I thought he was joking around...where could he go anyway? He had nobody in his life, but me. He had nowhere to go!  
But as you already know, I was terribly wrong...He was not joking...He went away that day...He died that day!  
Could it be possible that he was having a hunch about his nearest death?", Zhan asked in a strangled voice, tears flowing rivers down his cheeks.

"He didn't have just a hunch, he knew for sure that his time on earth came to an end.  
Don't cry my dear boy, at least you got this inexplicable chance to see and feel his love again.  
And even though you can't tell him the truth that you love him back, because you're forced to pretend, I'm sure that he is able to feel your love for him."

✴️✴️✴️

Zhan spent the next days daydreaming at his supernatural night-time lover, waiting every day impatiently for the sun to go down, the moment when the Flyer would land inside his bedroom.

He was waiting not only for the wonderful moments of making love, but for the blissful moments from between their s€xual intercourse, when the Flyer was spooning him in his tight, warm embrace and was whispering to him countless love words.

Sometimes he was telling him about his life from the other world he was living in.

Thereby Zhan found out a few outstanding facts about the Flyer.

He was born as a being looking pretty close to a human, but with no blood running in his body.  
He described himself like a human male with pale, cold skin, blue-gray eyes, purple lips, long silver hair locks, and a big pair of wings attached to his shoulder blades.  
He doesn't know how he was born, all he knows is that he lived in a castle since he remembers, surrounded by dozens of fairies who were taking care of him, like he saw here on earth a mother would take care about her child.  
So, he could say that the fairies were his mothers.  
One day, the queen of the fairies announced to him that he was a 20 years old adult, and as a gift she asked him to tell her one from his deepest wishes, and she will put his wish to be debated on the fairy jury.  
The Flyer has been told once by one of the fairies about a strange world she was able to visit from time to time. A world where there were many Flyers,just that they couldn't fly because they had no wings.  
The Flyer felt pity on them, but what fascinated him the most was that they were more than one, living together, not alone like himself.  
They could interact and connect with each other in many ways. The most amazing connection being what the fairy called it as LOVE feeling...Hmm, feeling...love...  
So, he chose to send for the fairy jury this wish:  
HE WANTS TO LIVE FOR AWHILE IN THAT STRANGE WORLD, CALLED EARTH, AS A HUMAN BEING, AND WANTS TO BE GIVEN TO HIM THAT THING CALLED FEELING OF LOVE!

The decision of the fairy jury was that The Flyer will be allowed to live on earth for three years, as a human being, but they told him that nobody has the power to give him the other thing he asked for. Falling in love was standing only in his power.  
The fairy queen corrected the speaking fairy: not even in his power, no one has ever discovered how to control this strange process of falling in love, no one knows or understands or predicts why, how or when it will happen.  
The Flyer decided that falling in love would be his supreme goal, and his biggest wish is to experience that super uncontrollable power, even though it sounds somehow scary.

"I didn't understand the meaning of the fairies'words at that time, but I fully understood when my human heart almost stopped from beating at the moment you asked me to show my ticket to you.  
Zhan Ge, I loved you from the first moment I met you, but I didn't know what I had to do about it. I was content just with spending with you, all of those happy three years I was allowed to live on earth.  
In the morning of my last day here on earth, the fairy queen came to me to tell me about an amazing extra gift the fairies decided to give me: they knew I have already fulfilled my wish of experiencing the feeling of love.  
If my love for you would have been mutual, they would have allowed me to take you with me for living together in my castle, of course only if you'd have agreed.  
The castle is reddish, your favorite color, I'm sure you'd have liked it.", the Flyer laughed bitterly, before continuing to whisper his story against Zhan's neck crook...

"But sadly you didn't love me back. My time on earth was up, the same was the last chance I was given for it.  
After going back home, the fairies went sad watching me suffering in pain, crying and longing for your presence.  
They tried to convince me that my love was not an unrequited love, that you loved me, too, but they couldn't return me back to the cheerful and happy Flyer I was before my visit on earth.  
So, they decided to ask the fairy queen to give me those one hundred eighty three more chances you talked about, when I confessed to you and you said you will not accept my love not even if I will come to you for 183 days in a row.  
Because I couldn't come back to you in my Flyer form, they gave me the ability to convert myself for 183 nights into Bo Di, the human being you have met three years ago, the Wang Yibo who fell in love with you.  
Thank you my love, for letting me know how this amazing feeling of love is tasting, even though you didn't love me back!  
The fairies didn't tell me for how long a Flyer is living, I don't know if I am immortal or I have a limited time to live, but I am sure I will never stop from loving you, even if it will be for an eternity!  
Thank you, I love you, I will never forget you!"

Every time Zhan was listening to the Flyer's whispers, his pillow was drenched in tears, but he couldn't reply to his night lover, how much he loves him back, how much he regrets for not admitting his real feelings before being too late!

If he will let the Flyer know that he is not unconscious, who knows, maybe he would get scared and will never coming back on the remained nights from the 183 ones, or the fairies could get mad at their secret world to be exposed to a human being and they could forbid the Flyer to come on earth ever again.

Zhan was tormented between screaming loud his love for Yibo, returning his kisses with the whole passion he is forced to restrain, and keep pretending to be asleep, to not risk losing him forever.

Oh, God, what to do?!

-000-

"Please, sun, be late in rising, only for today, I'm begging you!  
I hate you, dawn!", Zhan screamed in his inner thoughts.

His heart stopped from beating and shivers shook his entire being at the cold air replacing the arms wrapped around his body, when the creature of the night detached himself from the tight cocoon of love, their bodies were entangled.

It's the end of the 183th night!!!

Last night when The Flyer would come on earth to haunt the human he was in love with!

To haunt Xiao Zhan, by charming him with magical love words, by sharing with him unbelievable secrets and by making a sublime love to him!

No, no, he can't die again and leave Zhan for the second time...for the last time!

Zhan fluttered his eyes opened and spoke in a weak whisper, reaching his hands toward the creature standing on the window sill, with his wings stretched, ready to fly away:  
"Stay, don't go!  
Please don't leave me, I love you Wang Yibo!  
I have always loved you!  
I lied to you, all of these nights I pretended on sleeping, while listening to everything you told me and feeling the whole love you gave to me. "

The Flyer's wings withdrew, but his back was still facing Zhan while speaking in his low, deep voice:  
"I figured out in the end that you were pretending...  
Same like you pretended you were not loving me when I was alive.  
I am not mad at you, because I know now that you loved me and still do!  
I love you, I loved you and will love you forever!  
But I can't stay, I'm sorry.  
Thank you for telling me what I have been craving for, in life but in death too.  
Now I can go and rest in peace.  
Please live happily, please live for me too!  
Good bye my love!"

Zhan jumped down from the bed and ran towards the window.  
He grabbed the other's already ice cold hand, and climbed the window sill next to the winged creature:  
"Wait, BoBo!  
Please take me with you if you can't stay!  
Leaving me here, alone without your love, you would give me only a painful life of crying to live.  
I dreamed and hoped all of these nights that you will come back into the living world at the end of this 183 amazing nights journey, but if my dream can't come true, and you can't come back to me, then I want to be me going into your world!  
Please, Yibao, I can't live happily, I can't live anymore without you!  
Take me with you, wherever you go, I'm ready to die if that way I could be with you!  
I love you, baobei, please hold my hands and take me to fly with you!  
Fly in the night sky toward the fairy castle, you used to tell me about, after making love to me!  
Let's fly together, let our magical love for each other to lead us on FLYING DEEP IN THE NIGHT..."

✴️ -Epilogue- ✴️

The woman took a seat on her living room couch in front of the tv with a cup of coffee in her hands.

She paused on the morning news channel:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we received a few minutes ago a strange report from one of our reporters.  
A man who wishes to remain anonymous, told our reporter an incredible story.  
He said he was just starting his car engine, when a heavy weight crushed the top of his car. When he got outside the car, a naked body was spread on the car with blood dripping all over.  
Apparently the man was dead.  
The driver of the car claimed that he climbed inside the car only for a few seconds to get his phone to call the police, but when he came back outside, the corpse had vanished.  
The man said that nobody could have removed the corpse so quickly, because it took him only a few seconds to take out his phone from the car dashboard. Besides, it was a very early hour in the morning, when the streets were being empty.  
The man is now in the police's custody.  
The police's bulletin says that they are investigating two possible options:  
-the first one: the man killed somebody in a car crash and hid the corpse, but this option is the less possible to be true, because his car was not damaged in any other spot besides the top;  
-the second option: the window from an 18th floor apartment was found wide open, now in this cold winter morning, and the resident from that address, named Xiao Zhan, couldn't be contacted by this time. The police is speculating that this young man, Xiao Zhan, could have committed suicide by jumping out from his apartment's window, and crushed on top of the anonymous's car...  
But then...where is the corpse?  
All that the police investigators found on top of the car were a few feathers...  
Hmmm...strange indeed..."

The woman from the couch pressed closed the tv remote, and sipped from her already cold coffee, with a smile spread onto her face:

"You had finally found your happiness, my dear boy!

Or should I say, be happy Flyer Zhan together with your Flyer Yibo?"


End file.
